Aguá com sal, Pedra furada
by patilion
Summary: O velho ditado "água mole pedra dura tanto bate até que fura", mas a água tem que ter sal...


**Água com sal, Pedra furada**

O velho ditado "água mole pedra dura tanto bate até que fura", mas a água tem que ter sal...

Heero agora tinha uma vida normal, mas não perdera o jeito frio, calculista e fechado.

Seus amigos tentavam modificar isso, mas parecia impossível muda-lo.

Já diziam não ter mais jeito e que era pra Relena desistir dele.

Relena não desistia, assim como Duo que conseguia até arrancar coisas de Heero, mas nada muito comprometedor.

Eles sempre ficavam na duvida se alguma coisa nele realmente estava mudando. Hora parecia que sim, outra não.

Mas ele realmente estava mudando. Por mais que por fora não parecesse, por dentro ele estava.

Se prestassem bastante atenção veriam que a risada não continha mais o sarcasmo e nem era tão fria. Já não interagia com eles como se eles não fossem importantes.

H

**Já virou rotina nos feriados eu passar a tarde nesse parque.**

**Tudo graças a essa vira-lata que Duo me deu.**

_'Duo - Era pra ela te contagiar não o oposto'_

**Rio ao lembrar dele falando isso quando Rála - o nome da vira-lata – pegou esse meu jeito, mas aqui ela solta seu cachorro interior.**

_**Eu diria que o tiro saiu pela culatra...**_

**Não a necessidade de prende-la numa coleira, ela aprendera rápido a me obedecer, ela anda ao meu lado até eu sentar num banco – costumo sentar no mais afastado que tem, mas que da pra observar uma vasta área – só ai é que ela sai pra brincar com os outros cachorros.**

**Sentado aqui peguei o costume de refletir sobre as coisas – ou simplesmente deixar a mente no vazio - enquanto observo a paisagem, ou Rala.**

**Ultimamente tenho pensado muito na forma como interajo com as outras pessoas tudo por estar observado a forma que Rála se comporta com os outros – tanto cães como pessoas.**

_**...até que o tiro não saiu tão pela culatra.**_

**Mas não tem forma de eu interagir com outras pessoas tão amistosamente, pelo menos não agora.**

**É difícil pra mim interagir mostrando simpatia com outras pessoas.**

**A recém estou aceitando os amigos e entendendo os sentimentos, apesar de só entender o amor pelo que os livros, filmes e as pessoas falam.**

**Não saberia dizer se sinto, se já senti. É algo que ainda não compreendo.**

**Por mais que Duo incita em dizer que é o que Rála - apesar de ter meio que pego o meu jeito - e Relena demonstram sentir por mim. Mas entender é uma coisa compreender é outra.**

**Por isso que prefiro ficar no silencio quanto a Relena. Não saberia dizer o que realmente sinto por ela e também não quero dar falsas esperanças.**

**Esse meu silencio foi minha sentença na ultima vez.**

_'Relena – Desisto de você Heero. Você nunca diz nada. Cansei.'_

**Só me restou suspirar e me sentir mal por ela ter saído chorando. Mas o que eu podia fazer?**

**Na verdade acho que nada, mas sinto meu peito doer ao saber que estou a magoando... mas isso seria só dor de magoar uma amiga... certo?**

**A dor maior mesmo é essa incerteza em tudo. O que fazer? O que sinto? Se dou uma chance, mas e se depois eu ver que não é nada alem de uma amizade? A dor não seria maior?**

**Só fui notar que Rála se aproximara quando esta sentou ao lado de minhas pernas.**

**Olhem em volta pra ver se era por os cachorros terem ido embora, mas ainda estavam lá.**

**Rála só ficou os observando.**

**To começando a concordar com Duo quando ele diz que ela sente como eu estou, já que não é a primeira vez que ela faz isso de só ficar observando os outros e eu estava pensando essas coisas que me atormentam.**

**Afago sua cabeça, o que faz ela me olhar e balançar a cauda feliz, afinal eu nunca fui de acaricia-la – me pergunto até se já a acariciei antes.**

**Ela apoiou a cabeça na minha perna, chegou a fechar os olhos enquanto desfrutava da minha demonstração de afeto. Por mais que eu não disse-se, ou demonstra-se, gostava dela, era uma boa companhia.**

**Ela levantou as orelhas e abriu os olhos logo virou o rosto para uma direção oposta as minhas pernas, parecia até estar farejando o ar. Não demorou para sair correndo e abanando a cauda, até choramingava. Só havia 2 pessoas para qual ela fazia essa festa – na verdade 3 contando comigo- Duo e Relena.**

**Quando olhei para quem era cheguei a sentir o ar faltar por um breve momento ao ver Relena.**

**Relena a recebia com a mesma alegria que Rála mostrava. Chegava a abraçar.**

**Por mais que eu já saiba o jeito que Rála a recebe eu não consigo deixar de observar a forma como ela demonstra sua felicidade e tão facilmente. Tentando a lamber, girando a cauda e vez que outra pulando em cima dela.**

**Da até inveja de não conseguir me expressar como Rála. Mas ai eu voltava a me fazer as velhas perguntas.**

**Com um suspiro deixei minha cabeça cair pra traz e fiquei observando as nuvens.**

_'Duo – Ta suspirando de mais, tem certeza que nem apaixonado esta?'_

**Outro dos comentários desnecessários de Duo que lembro.**

Relena – Heero?

**Na minha distração nem notei que Relena havia se aproximado.**

Heero – Hum?

**A olhei.**

**Ficamos um tempo só nos encarando e admito – só que não em voz alta – que aquelas duas lagoas me prendiam.**

_'Duo – água mole pedra dura tanto bate até que fura'_

**Eu realmente tenho que parar de lembrar dos comentários desnecessários de Duo.**

Relena – Posso me sentar aqui?

**O que dizem da pessoa ficar meio sem saber o que dizer ela me comprova isso.**

Heero – Sim.

**Essa falta de emoção na minha voz parece que sempre a atinge de alguma forma.**

**Voltei a observar a paisagem a minha frente, mas sem realmente a ver. Sei que por minha parte uma conversa não iria se iniciar – também não tenho o que dizer – e Relena parecia que não iria dizer algo agora, já que parecia tão entretida com Rála.**

**Os minutos de silencio foram bons, mas tudo que é bom dura pouco.**

Relena – Heero...

Heero – Diga...

**Falei vendo que ela não continuaria a frase.**

Relena – Sobre a nossa ultima conversa...

**Até pensei em olhar pra ela, mas não consegui só continuei olhando o nada, mas atento ao que ela dizia**.

Relena- Você realmente só vai me responder com silencio?

**Quis dizer algo, mas nada veio.**

Relena – creio que isso é um sim – ela suspirou – e queria pelo menos uma explicação, mas pelo visto nem isso vou conseguir... até pensei que dependo da explicação eu poderia pensar melhor, mas... pelo visto vou ter que seguir em frente sem isso também...mas sera que pelo menos a sua amizade eu consigo?

**Respirei fundo antes de dar a bendita resposta que poderia ser definitiva na decisão dela, infelizmente saiu daquele meu jeito, mas deixei que as palavras simplesmente saíssem.**

Heero – Uma amizade já temos... sobre o meu silencio é por não ter uma resposta. Eu simplesmente não compreendo o amor e nem sei como é senti-lo. A recém compreendi a amizade. Provavelmente vai demorar muinto até eu compreender o amor. Então siga em frente. Só nunca disse nada por não ter certeza e não querer te dar falsas esperanças e caso depois eu percebesse o que realmente sinto poderia te magoar mais ainda.

**Me levante e sai andando realmente não queria ouvir o que ela iria dizer.**

**Quando vi Rála notei o meu ritmo acelerado.**

**Já havia ouvido e presenciado essa historia de as pessoas quando em situações de pressão saiam quase correndo do local. Deu vontade até de rir ao notar que era isso que eu fazia.**

**Olhei novamente para Rála para controlar quando começava a caminhar rápido novamente. E lembrei do momento em que a cariciei um tempo atrás e pensando agora não fora nada difícil fazer isso... uma demonstração de afeto... quem sabe eu não fizesse com mais freqüência.**

**E acho que vou concordar com aquele ditado 'água mole pedra dura tanto bate até que fura'... só que eu acrescentaria que a água deve ter sal.**

N/A: Então o que acharam?

Minha primeira, unica e ultima de Gandaw XD

Espero que tenham gostado, por favor digam o que acharam.

Tem um post no meu blog falando dela:

.com/

O titulo do post: Fic13


End file.
